What should have been
by MariaHime
Summary: What might Rose and Dimitri's life have been like, if Dimitri hadn't behaved like an idiot in Spirit bound? Rated T because I'm paranoid. On HIATUS :
1. Chapter 1

_Set in Spirit Bound. MY version of the RxD reunion._

It was like my own personal hell. I hadn't seen my Dimitri in ages and I longed to just throw my arms around him and show him how much I love him until I can't move anymore and fall asleep in his arms.

But that wasn't happening. I had to find him and get him out of _jail_ first.

I decided to look for Mikhail, and found him soon, walking down a long hall.

_'Mikhail!', He glanced back and, seeing me, walked over. _

_'What's going on?', I asked, relieved to see a friendly face. 'Have they let Dimitri out?'_

_He shook his head. 'No, they're still trying to figure out what happened. Everyone's confused, even though the princess still swore up and down after she saw him that he's not Strigoi anymore.'_

He looked like he was about to say something else, but I cut him off. 'Thank you so much Mikhail!', I shouted and took off running. Lissa had been able to see him, and if she could, I could as well. I was out of breath as I reached the building I knew he was kept in. My heart fluttered as I thought of finally seeing my Dimitris beautiful, chocolate eyes.

_Chocolate eyes? Since when am I so cheesy?_ I thought and walked into the building.

As I turned into the corridor his cell was in, I nearly ran right into two guardians. His cell was right down the hall them, I knew that, but they were blocking my view. 'Hey, you can't go here! No visitors are allowed.', one of them said.

'I'd like to see you try to stop me from going to see him.', I answered and pushed him aside, but the other one grabbed me. Instinctively I kicked out and the next second I was fighting them. It was easy, and a few seconds later they were both lying on the ground, passed out.

And _these_ were supposed to stop my bad-ass-slash-guardian-slash-mentor-slash-lover-slash-ex-strigoi from escaping? _Wimps_. I thought.

Then I forgot all about Adrian, Lissa, Guardians, the Queen and every other thing I should be worrying about. I had to see Dimitri.

I walked past the knocked out guardians quickly and found his cell almost immediately. He was sitting on the bed with a book in his hands. It was a western novel. He hadn't noticed me yet.

'Hey comrade, still reading cheesy novels?', I asked, (Hey, if I was going to visit him in jail, I'd do it Rose-Hathaway-Style). He jumped up, letting the book fall to the floor. 'What the-?', he cut himself off as he saw me. By now, I was standing as close to him as possible, gripping two of the bars like my life depended on it. '_Roza_!', he shouted, and was right in front of me in an instant. 'Hey comrade', I said softly, 'did you miss me?'

Instead of answering, he kissed me. Yes, it was awkward to kiss through the bars and yes, I knew how this would end if someone caught us like this, but I didn't care about that.

Because the second his lips touched mine, the world exploded around us. I felt like I had been in the worst pain imaginable in the past months, and his touch had healed me, leaving only pure bliss.

'Yes _Roza_. I did miss you. More than you could imagine.', he said. 'And I'm only reading cheesy novels because you think it's funny', he continued. 'I missed you too. I swear I'm thinking about tying you up and hiding you so I won't lose you again.', I teased.

He smiled sadly 'I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere soon.'

I mentally kicked myself for making him sad and said 'Oh please. You've got P_rincess Vasilisa Dragomir_ on your side. She'll get you out of here in no time. I Know that. You know that. Oh, and by the way, if they don't let you out – which is very unlikely – I'll get you out myself.' He still looked sad and...guilty? 'But _Roza_, how can you say that after how much I've hurt you? Why aren't you shouting at me? Why are you even here? You should hate me for what I did when we were in... - when I was ... like that. Why do you even bother?'

For a second I looked at him in astonishment, then I realized he was serious. 'Why I bother? Have you utterly lost your mind? Seriously, are you crazy? Or is this some kind of a sick, twisted joke? Do you have any idea what I went through to get you back?', 'I know, I can only imagine how hard it was, but you shouldn't have-', he started, but I cut him off. 'Okay, stop talking right _here, _Dimitri Belikov.', I said angrily, feeling a thrill as I said his name. Even if I was growling at him at the moment, I loved him with every cell of my body. That finally made him shut up, and he just continued to stare at me in wonder and sadness and ... love.

'I have long ago forgiven you for everything you've done when you were Strigoi.', I saw him flinch at the word _Strigoi, _but I just kept talking. 'I know that man wasn't you, and I know you regret it. I know it wasn't your fault that you were turned into a monster, but at the end of the day, it was _my _fault. Because I wasn't able to protect you. But I didn't give up and I found a way to bring you back, and now you're here, with me and I won't EVER give up on you. I love you and I will love you until I die and nobody, no stupid age laws or a prison cell or ANYTHING, can stop me from staying with you, now and until forever. As I've already told you: I will always love you. And that won't change, so deal with it.'

By the end of my speech he was looking at me like a five-year-old who just found out what Santa brought him. He also had tears in his eyes, which I absolutely hated, but he gave me no time to think about that '_Roza_', he whispered, 'I love you too. So much it hurts me sometimes.', and then he kissed me, and like all of our wonderful kisses it started out sweet and grew more passionate every second. We broke away to catch our breaths for a few seconds, in which he whispered, 'I will always love you, too, no matter what. I won't ever leave you again, and this time I really mean it. There's going to take a LOT more than a Strigoi attack to get me away from you now.', and with that, he kissed me again.

I don't know how long I was making out with him through the bars, but suddenly I heard footsteps.

Instinctively, I broke away, turned around and pulled out my stake. But my worry was absurd. It was the two guardians again, and they'd definitely seen me and Dimitri kiss.

Oh shit.

'You two again! Didn't I tell you that you can't stop me from seeing him?', I hissed and heard Dimitri breath in sharply. 'You did this to them?', he asked from behind me, loud enough for them to hear. 'Obviously', one of them said, rolling his eyes. He looked like he wasn't even pissed at me. Weird. Dimitri was referring to their bloody clothes and bruises. 'Yes. They were in my way.' He said something in Russian, but I ignored him.

'So? What do you want from me? Tell me or leave.', I commanded.

'So impatient. I thought you would have learned to be more patient, now that you've graduated and all that, but no, still as feisty as ever.', a horrifyingly familiar voice suddenly said. Oh _shit_. It was Queen Bitch. There was one guardian at each side of her, and behind her I could see Adrian, Lissa and Christian. Adrian looked drunk. Oh _shit!_

'Oh shit!', I said, this time aloud. 'Language, _Roza_.' Dimitri chastised from behind me. I whipped around to face him. '_You _are not about to be told off by the _QUEEN_ so shut it.', I stage-whispered playfully. I could feel Lissas surprise at my obvious happiness through the bond. 'Neither are you, Miss Hathaway. I just came here to see our prisoner and decide whether he is safe or not. But you've taken off my decision for me. Thank you.', she said kindly.

WHAT THE HELL? I thought. Since when was she nice to me?

'Umm, what do you mean, your Majesty?', I asked warily. If she wanted to execute my Dimitri, she'd have to get past _me _first. I clutched my stake tighter, ready to defense him against anything. 'Calm down, Guardian Hathaway. You will like my decision. I've been watching him long enough to know he isn't Strigoi anymore. Let him out.', she commanded. One of her guardians came forward with a set of keys, but I stopped him with a glare. 'Is this a trick? You should know better than to trick me.', I hissed, looking at Tatiana. 'It isn't.', she said simply.

'You see, the second I heard what happened, I knew what to do. Every second Guardian Belikov has been in this cell has been recorded by various cameras. I know what happened and I heard every word. Someone who loves like this, can't be Strigoi. Now let my Guardian free him. I'm sure you'd prefer him out of that cell, wouldn't you?', she explained, leaving me astonished.

I narrowed my eyes at her 'How do I know that this isn't a trick to make me leave so you can kill him?'

She rolled her eyes. Yes, Queen Bitch just _rolled her eyes _at me. 'Nate, give her the keys, for gods sake. You can free him yourself if that makes you feel better.', she said. The guardian stepped forward and let the keys fall into my open palm. I still didn't let my guard down. 'Don't even _try _to attack me.', I warned. 'No, wait, screw that. Don't even _try _to _think _about _thinking about _attacking me.

Then I turned around and opened the door of the cell. The second Dimitri was out of there, I lost control about the whole situation.

I could simply not take it anymore. I threw my arms around his neck, letting the keys fall to the floor.

According to Tatiana, she already knew everything, so why care to hide it any longer? I was a guardian now, after all. And of full age. She held nothing against me. He scooped me up into his arms bridal-style and I pulled his hair out of the messy ponytail. And then he kissed me, and the passion of it could have set the whole court on fire, without me noticing.

I was vaguely aware of someone clearing their throat, Lissa 'aaaw'-ing and Christian making a fake gagging sound. I just kissed the love of my life, without rules and laws and problems, and it was my own personal heaven.

SOOO? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please review this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it. BTW I'll write more anyway, but it's your decision if I post it. Because this was SO MUCH FUN to write ;D

If you love Dimitris muscles as much as I do, review. PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! And sorry for the long A/N in the end!**

Chapter 2

Dpov

I scooped Roza up into my arms and kissed her, and with that, our problems disappeared. We were both perfectly happy until _Queen_ Tatiana decided to get on our nerves, 'Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway you're behaving like love-sick teenagers.', she said mockingly. What the _hell _was up with her? Since when did she _joke?_

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I stopped kissing Roza and looked at the Queen. 'And I'm loving every second of it.', Rose said before I could open my mouth. 'I apologize, your majesty.', I said, trying desperately to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Then I suddenly recalled something 'What do you mean, you've been watching me? There aren't any cameras around here.', I said warily.

'There are. But they're hidden. And now come, I'd like you lovebirds to see it.', the queen instructed. This was the queen we all knew and loved: her expression a mask, her voice fake-friendly.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around, motioning for the guardians to follow her. I walked along, and then princess Vasilisa fell into step right beside me. She looked at Rose, who was still in my arms and beamed. 'Rose.', she whispered, 'I'm so happy you're happy.'

'Thanks Liss.', then she turned to me 'Will you let me down anytime soon, comrade?', she asked me with a dazzling smile. I smiled back, 'If 'soon' means 'never in my entire life' then, yes.' She and the princess both giggled. 'Oh, and by the way, thank you very much for bringing me back, Princess.'

As I said that, the princess looked at me sounding irritaded 'Call. Me. Lissa. That's an order', she said half-serious. I laughed 'Okay, okay. Thank you _Lissa._' She smiled 'Much better.'

By then, we'd reached an unobtrusive door, made of dark wood. 'What's this?', I heard Christian ask. It was Adrian who answered, both of them had been walking on the right side of the queen. 'It's for security.' One of the guardians opened the door and as we all entered, I didn't need any more explanations, it was enough to see the huge, dark security room. I felt like I had been pulled in one of those Hollywood movies: Screens that showed hallways and different rooms from different angles, and there, where two guardians sat was a screen with a picture of...Roza and me, making out through the bars of my prison.

'Oh shit, we're so screwed', I said in Russian. Lissa looked at me with a shocked expression and I remembered that she'd taken Russian classes back at the academy. 'See comrade, now you're swearing, too.', Roza said, and before I could ask her how she knew that Id been swearing, Queen Bitch spoke again, in that annoying, emotionless voice of hers 'Now, Guardian Belikov, you see, we have every word and movement on tape.', she said with a smug expression. 'And now what?', I - reluctantly - set Rose back on her feet again, in case I'd have to fight.

'I just want you to know that you will be free after we take a few tests to make sure you really are a dhampir again, and then you'll be free to go – both of you. _But_ I will keep this video material and I can do anything I want to you two, whenever I want. One wrong move and I can kill you both. Or worse.', she said.

'Will I be able to be Lissas Guardian? And what about Dimitri?', Rose asked hesitantly. This time, Queen Bitch didn't seem to know what to say, but she regained her composure and said 'I'm not sure about that yet. Go to the reception and tell them who you are, you'll get keys to your rooms in the Guardian housing, for now. Once I decide what to do with you, I'll let you know. Your tests will start tonight, as soon as the sun rises you will be in front of the chapel. That's it for now. You can leave.', she ordered.

'That...that's it?', I asked incredulous. She nodded and left, and with her the Guardians. The room was seemed empty now, with only me, Rose, Christian, Lissa and...Adrian here. Lissa moved first. She pulled Rose into a bear hug that would have broken any humans bones, and Rose hugged her back. It was so sweet, and I was so focused on the scene before me that I almost didn't notice Adrian look at me and then back at Rose, barely hiding his hurt and angry expression. There had definitely been something going on there, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know about it.

This had been too easy.

I stopped worrying though, as Lissa released Rose and said 'Oh my GOD! Rose I can see your aura and it's sooooo pretty! And I can see Dimitris too! I finally mastered it isn't that great?' Rose and I were equally shocked. 'What do you mean, bright? I thought it was all dark and whatever because of spirit?', I asked. My eyes flickered to Adrian as I remembered when he'd told her that. 'Well, it's because she's in love', Lissa said brightly.

The second the words were out of her mouth, Adrian stalked out of the room, no doubt to get a drink. On his way out, he said 'I need a cigarette. See you later guys.'

Rose sighed. 'I guess I need to talk to him.'

'You definitely do.', Christian said, finally speaking. 'I'll tell you something, we'll all go to the café near the reception and wait for you there, okay? Try not to break his heart too much, if you can.', he said. Now I was completely confused. Rose smiled at him and answered 'That's awesome. Thanks bro.', she hugged him and Lissa and then kissed me.

'They'll explain everything, okay? Try not to hate me so much if you can, please.', she said and was out of the door the next second.

RPOV

Finding Adrian wasn't hard. I checked the bar first, and then went to his room and knocked. The door opened and I expected Adrian to shout at me or look angry or sad or both, I even thought he'd tell me to get lost, but instead he motioned for me to come in and sit on the couch. I sat down and waited for the storm, but it never came. He just sat there, staring at me. 'Adrian...I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry.', I told him truthfully. His ice-cold expression softened and he sat beside me, looking into my eyes.

'I knew this was going to happen, and I guess it's my fault. I saw both of your auras, so long ago in that ski lodge and I knew exactly that you two were soul mates. But I tried to get you anyways, even though I knew I couldn't have you. It was silly and masochistic, but even though I knew better, I simply had to try.', he said. I couldn't say a word. He was right, so, so right. My heart had always been Dimitris.

'But don't you see what I've done? I should never have started anything with you in the first place, I hurt you so much and I thought you could help me forget him. At first it even seemed to work, really it did, but then I saw him again and...I realized I'd just been fighting my true feelings. This is all my fault, and I feel really stupid in saying this, I just want you to be my friend, if you don't hate me too much.'

He smiled 'I don't hate you, little dhampir, how could I? Of course we can be friends.'  
I smiled back 'Wow. I can't believe I finally get my happy ending. Will you come to the café with me? The others are there, too.' Of course I'll come. And this isn't an ending, it's the beginning of a very happy life.', ha said and hugged me.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

When we entered the café, the first person I saw was Mia. She hugged me fiercely and shouted 'Oh Rose I'm so happy for you!', she shouted. Next Eddie pulled me into a bear hug and ruffled my hair 'Hey Rose, what's up?', he asked cheerfully. 'Nothing special, bro.', I replied, beaming at him.

That was when I realized that everyone I knew and loved was gathered in the café: Janine and Abe, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia... the whole gang, everyone was there. _Everyone except Mason. _I thought sadly, but Dimitri didn't waste any time in letting me be sad. After everyone was greeted I was sitting on his lap, eating my fourth doughnut. 'I love you so much Roza. I'm glad you sorted everything out with Adrian. Lissa and Christian told me, and I understand. And I can't believe you thought I could hate you.', he whispered into my ear. 'I love you too, comrade', I answered and kissed him. 'Yummy, you taste like doughnuts.', I said, and then realized everybody in the café was staring at us. Mum and Dad looked like they were ready to kill Dimitri, Lissa looked happy, but Eddie, Adrian and Christian were in hysterics, probably at mine and Dimitris guilty and ashamed expressions.

That was when my mother decided to start moving, and from her expression, I knew she'd try something bad, but Abe thankfully restrained her. 'Let me go! Ibrahim don't you see!', she shouted angrily. I quickly jumped up and took Dimitris hand, pulling him up whit me 'We have to hurry! Do you think Siberia is far enough so she won't come after us?', I asked him. The café was still silent and everyone was still looking at us until I said 'Okay guys, this is a café, not the cinema so go back to your food and stop staring.', and, unsurprisingly, they complied.

The next second, my mother escaped Abe and stood before us, glaring at Dimitri. 'When did THIS', she gestured between us 'start?', she asked furiously.

'Oh, since when do you care so much about me _Mom?', _I asked angrily. 'I don't think this is any of your business, so don't try to tell me what do do and don't even think about interfering with this.'

With that, I turned around and said goodbye to my friends. Then I walked to the reception with Dimitri. 'Are you all right?', he asked. He knew I was angry. 'Yes, just pissed off at her.', I replied, sighing. The moroi woman at the reception looked scared of both Dimitri and me, but handed me the key to our room nonetheless. ''Wait a second. Just one room?', I asked, surprised. She nodded, afraid to have angered me 'I was told to give you the keys for a room for two people. Isn't that okay?' 'No, no, it's perfect, thank you.', I answered and smiled at her.

'Let's go to our room?' Dimitri asked. 'Sure.', I replied excitedly.

**A/N: I'd love to write more but its half past eleven and I have school tomorrow. SORRY if it was as crappy as I think it was.**

**Okay so the Dpov was kinda boring I think, but tell me what YOU think, please.**

**And the Rose-Adrian part of the chap chapter is something of a filler, too, but it was necessary so Rose wouldn't feel guilty.**

**Oh and I forgot the DISCLAIMER! SORRY, this one goes for the complete story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Richelle Mead: Muahahaha! I own Dimitri AND Vampire Academy!**

**Me: #tear# unfortunately she's right.**

**Richelle: oooh Maria, don't cry. You can have Dimitri for your birthday.**

**Me: Really?**

**Richelle: NO! *stucks tongue at me***

**Sorry I thought that was funny xD**

**PS: This story is probably going to stay rather fluffy, like some long, drawn out epilogue/happy ending ;D I need some more happiness in my life and this works really well for me.**

**Love, Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

Our room wasn't a room. It was more of an apartment. The first room was a small but comfortable living room. There were three doors, one to the bathroom, one to the bedroom and one to the kitchen. In the bedroom, there was another door, which led to the second bathroom.

I should have been thrilled that we'd gotten off the hook so easily, but I wasn't. I was just angry at my mother, and I could feel the darkness building up inside of me. 'I hate her!', I growled, pacing in front of the couch in the living room. 'I can't believe she thinks she can just interfere with everything that goes on in my life! She walked out of my life so many years ago and now thinks she can just walk -', I was cut off by Dimitris hand over my mouth. I glared at him angrily and tried to break free, but his other arm was wrapped securely around my waist.

I struggled to get free for a while, but eventually gave up. Dimitri knew the darkness was fading into the background again, so he let go of me. 'I know she wasn't the best mother, but letting that upset you now won't do you any good.', he told me. 'I hate it when you're right.', I answered and he smiled.

'Lets call your family.', I told him out of nowhere. He looked shocked 'Why?', he asked, as if it wasn't obvious. 'Well, someone _has _to tell them you're alive, right?' Now he looked definitely nervous. 'But Rose, I can't just ...you know call them and tell them like that...', he argued.

'And I'm sure Tatiana will book us the next flight to Russia so we can tell them in person. Dimitri I can't be happy if I know they still think you're...you know. I don't want someone to gossip and them to find out like that. We have to tell them. Plus, I haven't apologized to Viktoria yet.', I threw in casually.

Now he was confused 'Why?', he asked again. 'I guess there's lots of my trip to Russia that you don't know about.', I said sheepishly. 'Tell me everything.', he commanded.

So we curled up together on the huge, comfortable bed and I launched into the story. I didn't leave out a single thing, not even Adrians dream visits. When I was finally finished, he looked at me in awe. 'And you did all of that, just for...me?', he finally asked. 'Of course I did. Now, can we call your family?', I asked. Instead of answering, he produced a small black cellphone and typed in the number. 'Set them on loudspeaker and let me talk first.', I told him. He nodded.

It felt like an eternity, when it was probably only a few seconds when Dimitris mother answered 'Olena Belikova.', she said and waited for an answer. 'Hello Olena.', I started before Dimitri utter a word. 'It's Rose.', I said. There was a sharp intake of breath and then -'Oh Rose! How are you dear? We've been missing you so much! Are you back in America? I heard about how many strigoi you and those – But wait I'll call the others so they can talk to you too!' Away from the phone, she immediately called 'Viktoria! Mother! Sonya! Karolina! Come here, all of you, Rose is on the phone!'

A few seconds later I heard Karolina call 'Put her on loudspeaker mum! I wanna talk to her too!' 'I already did, now calm down a little, all of you.', Olena said. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. I hadn't left out the part of how much I'd gotten to like his family so much, but now it kind of seemed that I'd understated things a little.

'Hey guys! I have awesome news for you! And I mean, like, really super awesome!', I shouted, and then told them a much shorter version of what I'd told Dimitri before, and they gasped loudly and asked questions at all the right places. They were the perfect audience.

When I was done, Olena was sobbing, and she quietly asked 'Rose how can this be? Are you sure? Is Dimitri...here?', 'Yes he is. He's been here for the whole time, but I haven't been letting him speak.' I told her. 'Dimitri?', Viktoria asked quietly. 'Hello my little sister. I've been missing you.', he answered softly. She gasped, and then seemed to start crying.

I felt bad for having to do it, but, glancing out of the window, I knew we were supposed to go to the tests very soon, so we had to hang up.

'Guys, I'll let you think about this now. Dimitri and I need to go to those tests now, and I'm sure you all want some time to let everything sink in. I'm sorry we had to tell you everything on the phone, but I couldn't let you guys wait until Tatiana decides to let us visit. Is it alright if we hang up now?', I told them, trying not to panic because the sun was starting to rise and we were supposed to be in front of the chapel at sunrise.

Fortunately, they understood, and, after saying goodbye, I quickly hung up and started changing. Someone had brought all my stuff into the room and also a few things for Dimitri. While I got dressed, he watched me carefully and suddenly said 'You never cease to amaze me, Roza.' I flashed him a smile and ran past him and out of the door, 'Come on we gotta run!', I shouted back at him, but he wasn't behind me anymore. 'Then why are you standing around like that?', he suddenly asked from behind me. I whipped around to face him; he was standing right behind me and smirking at me. Damn, he was fast. I rolled my eyes and took his hand, pulling him forward.

*** *R**~VA~**D* ***

'There you are!', Lissa shouted anxiously as we approached. She wasn't the only one waiting in front of the chapel. There were lots of guardians, some Moroi – mostly royal ones – and, of course, our friends. On every face there was a mixture of fear and curiosity. The feelings Lissa sent to me through the bond were rather confusing: She was scared, but I wasn't sure of what, but she was also extremely happy for me and Dimitri.

I smiled at her encouragingly and she smiled back. Some of the Moroi gasped at the apparent friendship between _me, _the girl who seemed to be with an ex-strigoi, and the last Dragomir Princess.

The tests were nothing difficult. The Queen asked him a few questions and made him walk into the chapel. He didn't die as he walked in, nor did the sunshine hurt him. It was also obvious that he was enjoying being in the sunlight again after those long months as a monster. For most of the moroi, that was enough proof, but one suddenly shouted, 'This is all a big fluke! There's no fifth element! This is just a lie to cover up that the Dragomir girl never specialized!', I rolled my eyes and called Lissa forward. She knew what I was about to do and tried to stop me, but she wasn't fast enough. I raked my fingernails across my arm until it started bleeding. 'Heal it, Liss.', I told her.

I felt the familiar rush of hot and cold in my arm, and the wound closed magically. There were a few gasps around us, and Adrian said 'That was nothing! She can heal much more!' I rolled my eyes at him and suddenly Dimitri was right beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. 'You shouldn't have hurt yourself, Rose. Showing them super-compulsion would have been enough.', he whispered into my ear. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, forgetting about the rest of the world once again. 'No way. Any moroi can use compulsion. And it was just a scratch anyway.', I told him, kissing him again.

Someone cleared their throat and Dimitri chuckled. I stopped kissing him, feeling annoyed, and took a step back. 'This is starting to get on my nerves.', I muttered. The queen ignored me, 'So, that's it, for today. Follow me, you two.', she said to Dimitri and me. Lissa smiled encouragingly at us, and so we followed her.

She led us to the throne room, with her two guardians, of course. There, she sat down and motioned for us to sit in the loveseat. We took a seat beside each other. Dimitri didn't let go of my hand all the time, for which I was grateful.

So, I know I've told you that you'll probably be official Guardians again soon, but I need time to make sure everyone believes Guardian Belikov is dhampir again, and I believe it would be easier to do that while you two aren't around. That's why I want you to go on a vacation for a while.', she said. _Seriously?,_I wanted to ask, but Dimitri was faster.

'For how long do you want us, your Majesty? And where to?', he asked curiously. 'You can go wherever you want. I'm going to finance it all, so I can make sure you stay away for as long as I need you to.'

This was definitely to good to be true. 'Um...can we go to Russia? To Baia?', I asked carefully. She nodded. 'If that's your choice. I need you to choose now and go pack as soon as possible, so I can arrange everything.' I looked at Dimitri, and he nodded 'I'd love to go to Baia.', he told me. Tatiana nodded again, 'Baia then, it is. Go and pack for...three weeks, or more.', she said. Looked like this was going to be an extended holiday.

We got up and left. I felt lightheaded. 'This is awesome! We're going to Baia!', I shouted as we walked into the direction of our room. 'Yes we are!', Dimitri replied excitedly.

We practically ran to the room and got everything into two big suitcases somebody had left in there for us. Someone had even gotten Dimitris stuff from the Academy. 'We need to say goodbye to everyone before we go!', I said when we were finished. The next second, there was a knock at the door. 'Come in!', Dimitri shouted. The door opened, and in walked Lissa, Christian, Adrain and, of all people, Abe.

As if they'd known that we were going to look for them. 'Hey guys!', I shouted happily and hugged Lissa. She didn't look surprised at the suitcases, and I saw through the bond that Tatiana had told her everything. 'Hey my little Kizim', Abe said and hugged me. 'That's so cool! You get to go on vacation for three weeks or more!', Christian told me. 'Yeah, don't forget me in all that time.', I told him. They all laughed, and Adrian ruffled my hair 'Nobody can forget an amazing little dhampir such as yourself.', he told me confidentially. I giggled as Dimitri agreed with Adrian.

*** *R**~VA~**D* ***

I spent most of the flight on Dimitris lap. Mostly I was straddling him and we were making out or talking. I knew he was probably making plans of what to show me in Russia. When I wasn't on his lap, it was because we couldn't sleep like that or because we wanted to eat. Tatiana had booked us a first-class flight, and so the food was awesome and it was possible to put the backs of the seats so far back that you could lie down and sleep pretty comfortably.

The Belikovas were supposed to pick us up at the airport and I was glad it was still the summer holidays, otherwise we wouldn't have seen much of Viktoria, and I had been missing her.

When we landed, Dimitri was asleep beside me, and wouldn't wake up. Finally I sat on his lap, straddling him, and kissed him hard on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and he kissed me back sleepily. Then he groaned. 'You should always wake me up like this.', he muttered as I got up. I chuckled and pulled him up with me.

'This is much better than last time I was in Russia.', I told him as we were waiting for our suitcases to arrive. We'd gotten a luggage cart for them. 'Why exactly?', he asked me. 'Well, I don't need to ask anyone or find out what the sings mean or anything; I'm not sad and I'm not all alone. This really is a vacation, nothing more. It's much easier than my last trip.', I smiled. He looked like he was going to say something, but then he spotted our suitcases.

I was about to grab one, when Dimitri took both of them at once and put them onto the cart. I rolled my eyes. 'You're such a show-off, comrade!', I shouted at him. Instead of answering, he lifted me up and put me onto he suitcases. 'Are you crazy? I'll fall!', I hissed. He laughed at me. 'You kill a bunch of strigoi single-handed, but you're afraid of falling from a cart? And you wonder whether _I_'m crazy?'

I sighed and concentrated on holding tightly onto the suitcase below me. He was walking much too fast, and I knew he was doing it just to annoy me. We checked out, and he still didn't help me down. I contemplated jumping down by myself, but then dismissed the idea. I didn't feel like having bruises on vacation.

When we finally got out of the airport, I breathed a sigh of relief. Not long, and I'd finally talk to Viktoria. I was so sorry about her and Rolan...

'Dimka! Roza!', her voice suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up, only to see all of the Belikovs running towards us. Olena was first to approach, and she took Dimitri into her arms immediately. 'Oh my god! It's really you!', she sobbed. When she let go of him, it was his sisters and old Yevas turn. Even Paul was there, but I noticed Sonya wasn't. She was probably busy with the baby. When they'd all hugged and kissed, Dimitri finally helped me down form the stupid cart.

The next thing I knew, his mother was hugging me fiercely. 'Thank you so much for bringing me back my son, Rose.', she whispered into my ear.

**A/N: Sorry if I messed up the time zones! Do you want Tatiana to get killed or not? I can't decide if I want to kill her or not :S**

**Don't you guys think this thing is totally sweet: * *R**~VA~**D* * ? **

**I love it ;D I apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter**

**Maria**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'I can't believe you went through that hell for my annoying big brother.', Viktoria said after we'd finished telling our story. 'It was worth the trouble, I think', I teased. We were all sitting in the living room, me on Dimitris lap on the big couch, Viktoria and Olena at each side of us and the rest of his family were scattered all around us.

It felt like home, but not the way the Academy did. More...happy. As I looked at Olena, I wished I'd talked to my mother before coming. Yes, she had left me alone for the longest time of my life, but she was still my mother and I did love her.

'You _think?_', he asked in mock hurt. I tilted my head backwards so I could look at him 'On second thought, I'm pretty sure it _was _worth the trouble.', I told him and he smiled.

We kept talking for another while but soon I yawned 'I'm tired.', I announced. 'Oh sorry Rose. We should have let you guys sleep, it was a long flight.'

'It's all right.', I assured her. Then I got up and stretched, then pulled Dimitri up with me. Thank god we'd already had dinner, I would've fallen asleep over my food because I was so tired.

When we arrived in Dimitris room – which we'd be sharing – I collapsed on the bed without bothering to take off my clothes. I was already halfway asleep when I noticed Dimitri was trying to get me to change. I groaned 'Oh will you let me sleep comrade?', he chuckled. 'Don't call me that. Now you can't sleep in jeans. Get up.' I groaned again but sat up anyway. The world was spinning way too fast. He rolled his eyes at me and helped me get out of my clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a singlet.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

_The next morning_

When I woke up, I reached over to Dimitris side of the bed, but it was cold. I frowned and got up. The sun was out and the window was open, letting in the warm, fresh wind. Baia was different than from my memories. The town seemed happier and more alive, but I guessed that was probably just me. 'Good morning sleeping beauty.', My head whipped to the right and I forgot about the view and the fresh air. Dimitri was there with a towel around his waist and his wet hair framing his face.

'Mmh, that's one nice sight to wake up to.', I teased and finally got up. After taking the shower and dressing in a white sundress I went downstairs for breakfast. The wonderful smell of Olenas bread was in the air, and I inhaled deeply. Everyone was in the kitchen; Dimitri sat in a chair with Paul on his lap, Olena was standing at the kitchen counter making food and the girls were helping. 'Good morning everyone!', I shouted and was greeted by a chorus of 'Good morning's.'

I sat down beside Dimitri and he stopped talking to Paul for a second to kiss me. Viktoria made a gagging sound and I deepened the kiss just to annoy her. Dimitri caught up with my mood quickly and the kiss grew passionate in seconds. 'Dimitri I love you and I'm glad you're here, but I really don't need to see this.', Sonya said. We broke apart and I giggled. Yeva said something in Russian and everyone but Dimitri laughed. He blushed.

'Hey! Don't start talking Russian again that's unfair! I know you speak English!', I complained. 'Trust me, you don't want to know what she said.', Dimitri told me. I rolled my eyes and everyone laughed again. That's when Olena decided to step in 'Oh stop teasing him in front of his girl that's unfair.', this time it was me who burst out laughing, and everyone joined in. 'Okay, okay, enough jokes at my expense! Lets eat.', Dimitri said, blushing again.

After breakfast Dimitri and I decided to take a walk. He showed me the whole town and I felt like I'd never been there before. Sure, Viktoria had given me a tour, too, but I'd hardly listened to her. This time I just soaked up everything he told me.

We spent the next two weeks or so like that, going out, training with Viktoria occasionally and meeting with old friends of his. Viktoria was becoming an amazingly good fighter, and she was able to overpower both me and Dimitri form time to time. He was always incredibly proud when she did.

One morning before breakfast Dimitri and I were sparring in the backyard – we both had to stay in shape, he said. I was holding up pretty good, but suddenly a very strong exciting feeling coursed through Lissa, and the next thing I knew, he had me pinned. I ignored him anyway and slipped into her mind, the curiosity getting the best of me.

I wanted to roll my eyes as I saw the reason for her excitement. The queen had announced a ball for Friday night. Today was Tuesday. Probably to get peoples minds off Dimitri and me. Of course Lissa was excited to go, and, as she started wondering about what to wear, I slipped back into my own mind. Dimitri was looking at me expectantly 'I was with Lissa. Sorry, she got pretty excited over a ball the queen's planning for tonight.', Without waiting for his response, I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Now I was on top of him, straddling his chest. 'I win!', I announced.

'You're a cheater!', he said in mock anger. I shrugged and leaned down do kiss him. Just as things started to get interesting, someone cleared their throat and I jumped up, taking a fighting stance. I relaxed though, when I saw that it was just Viktoria. She rolled her eyes at me and said 'Your phone's been ringing. You should go answer, I thought you could call back later, but it won't stop ringing.', she told me and went back inside. I turned to Dimitri, who was now standing beside me 'You coming along? It could be the queen.', I said.

He nodded and we went inside. I took my phone from the kitchen counter and saw six missed calls from a number I didn't know. I showed it to Dimitri but he didn't know it either. Suddenly it started ringing again, startling me. I answered. 'Rose Hathaway?', a familiar voice said. 'Yes?', 'You should know its rude not to answer when the queen is calling', Tatiana scolded.

'Oh! I'm sorry your majesty, my phone wasn't on me. Any news?', I asked. Damn where did this sudden respect for Queen Bitch come? Before she could answer, I put her on loudspeaker so Dimitri could hear. 'Actually, yes. You and Guardian Belikov can come back to court on Saturday. You will be princess Vasilisas Guardian and Dimitri will be Christians.', she told me. _Yes!_, I mouthed at the Russian god beside me. His eyes were showing the same excitement mine probably were. 'That's wonderful. Thank you very much, your majesty. Does Lissa know?', 'No, she doesn't. You can tell her if you want. I've sent an e-mail with the details of your flight.', she told me. I thanked her again and hung up.

'I'm so happy we get to be Christians and Lissas Guardians!', I said excitedly. 'Me too.', Dimitri said and kissed me. Just like every kiss we shared, the passion grew and grew...

'Jeez! Is snogging the only thing you two do?', Viktoria asked form behind me. I broke away from Dimitri and turned to face her. We'd become the bestest of friends and she had told me that she was glad I'd made Rolan stay away from her. She'd found out what an asshole he really was.

'Not exactly, Viki. We also do _lots _of other things, like for example, the other night, your brother seriously put his-', I couldn't finish, because Dimitri clamped his hand over my mouth.

'_Roza_! You wouldn't seriously tell her _that_!', he growled, blushing furiously. 'OMG Rose are you _trying_ to freak me out?', Viktoria shouted, took her coke and ran off to do what ever she did the whole day long.

Dimitri removed his hand from my mouth and said 'You're evil.' I grinned 'You love me this way.' 'True.', he breathed and kissed me again.

Later that day, I called Lissa and told her that we were coming back soon. She was really excited about the news, and we talked for hour on end. I was really glad Tatiana was paying my phone bill for this month.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

When the girls found out we were leaving at Saturday, they insisted on throwing a party for us. It was going to be held on Friday in their huge backyard.

The day of the party I put on a short raspberry colored dress and matched it with silver heels. Sonya helped me curl my hair and put a silver flower in.

After putting in my earrings, I noticed I didn't have a matching necklace. Damn. It was wonderful to think of stuff like that again, I hadn't done it for quite a while. When I decided to go ask Viki if she had a silver necklace I could borrow, someone suddenly put their hands over my eyes. I started to fight back but when I caught a whiff of Dimitris aftershave, I stopped. 'Keep your eyes closed', he said. I complied and waited for him to do something. 'What are you...?', I started to ask, but stopped when I felt something cold on my neck. 'You can open your eyes now.', Dimitri said.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pretty silver necklace with a Rose around my neck. I touched the cool material of its chain. 'Do you like it?', he asked nervously. 'I love it! Thanks so much!', I told him.

Then I turned around and kissed him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. It was much easier to reach his lips in high heels. 'I should always wear heels', I said. 'What? Why?', he asked confusedly.

'So I can reach your lips better', I answered him in my '_isn't that obvious_' voice. 'I think it would be a _tiny_ bit hard to fight in shoes like these.', he said 'I could train.', I argued. He rolled his eyes at me and kissed me again. 'I'm glad you like the necklace.', he said as we broke apart. 'Of course I like it.', I told him, kissing him once again. Damn I couldn't stop kissing him today.

We went downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen. We'd obviously started getting ready too early as the first guest wasn't expected sooner than in half an hour.

Dimitris Point of View

I sat down with my family to talk while Rose went into the living room where Paul was playing. I could see her sit down beside him and they started talking almost immediately about his favorite TV-series. She looked really beautiful today...and every other day.

'Hey earth to Dimka! Where are you?', Karolinas impatient voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 'Sorry...what were you saying?', I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. 'I was asking you when you were planning on asking her. You _are_ still planning on asking her, right?', she said in Russian. I felt nervous again, everyone was staring at me, and I was glad Rose was keeping Paul occupied. 'Yes, I am. Of course I am.', I told the five unduly curious women around me.

'Well, when will you ask her?', mama asked impatiently. I sighed 'I don't know, okay? I haven't been thinking about that. I've been too busy fearing her answer. Stop being so nosy.', I was glad Rose didn't speak any Russian – though the way she was chasing Paul across the room, I didn't think she would've cared to know about what we were talking.

'Oh Dimka. You know she'll say yes.', mama said. 'That I do not.', I disagreed. 'But I do.', she said and smiled. I'd really miss her.

'Can I see the ring again?', Viktoria asked. 'No way. She might look.', I told her. She sighed 'Fine. FINE! Be that way. She'll let me see when you finally get the guts to give it to her.'

'You're so dramatic! You don't know what she'll say anyway. She could say NO for all you know! And then you can have the stupid ring.', I groaned. I hated saying it out loud.

I could face an army of Strigoi but I was scared of one little question.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

Roses Point of View

The party was totally awesome. Dimitris sisters really knew how to throw a party. Their dresses were super sweet and they'd invited lots of people. I recognized some of them, but Dimitri insisted on introducing me to all of his old friends that I hadn't met yet. There was Russian Vodka, too, but this time I hardly drank any of it. I could remember the last time only too well.

Viktoria insisted that Dimitri and I tell a bunch of her school friends about the attack on St. Vladimir's, but, in the middle of it, suddenly a song I could remember only too well came on. It was _I believe my heart _by_ Duncan James _and_ Keedie_. I'd listened to it often while running laps in training and I'd often sang along. By the look in his eyes, Dimitri seemed to recognize the song, too.

I adored this song, and he knew that. He stopped talking immediately and said 'We'll finish this story later. You wanna dance?', he asked me. 'Of course.', I answered.

He led me to the dance floor and I realized I'd never danced with him before. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

_Whenever I see your face, the world disappears..._

I loved the lyrics, they fit my feelings for him so well...

_I believe my heart. What else can I do?_

Dimitri was a really wonderful dancer...

_You don't have to speak any word, I know what you'll tell. _

The lyrics were so right. I always knew what he wanted to say before he knew it himself.

'I love you so much.', I whispered as he spinned me around. 'I love you too, Roza. So much, it hurts me sometimes.', he answered and I melted. We danced the rest of the song in silence.

_And with all my soul, I believe my heart. The portrait that it paints of you is a perfect work of art..._

As the song ended, he tilted my face up with a finger and kissed me fiercely, and I kissed him back passionately. Some tiny, insignificant part of my brain noticed the cheering crowd around us. Suddenly, all too soon, he pulled away.

I was about to kiss him again, when he took both my hands in his. 'Roza.', he said softly. Everybody was watching us by then. Karolina suddenly shouted 'FINALLY!' He didn't even look at her. His eyes were on mine, his gaze somehow both soft and passionate at the same time.

He was planning something, I realized. And it wasn't just another dance.

He dropped down onto one knee and got out a tiny black jewelry box. I didn't think my eyes could get any bigger by then. He wasn't...was he?

He opened to box and I could see the most beautiful ring ever.

Oh damn, he _was_.

'_Roza_, I promise to always be there for you. I'll always love you – for my entire life. And if there's another life after this one, I'll love you then, too. Will you marry me?', he asked.

I couldn't speak...I have to speak! Words...I need a word...just one little word. Come on Rose! Say it!

I took a deep breath, and finally, I was able to speak, 'Yes...Of course. I'd love to marry you!', my voice got stronger with each word, and he immediately took the ring and slipped it on my finger. It was perfect.

He got up and I jumped into his arms. He kissed me with so much passion that I should have wondered why I didn't burst into flames.

Everybody was cheering and applauding and Olena was in tears...

And I? I was happier than ever.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, it took me damn long! And I had something of a writer's block for a while, so I hope the beginning doesn't feel a little forced. **

**You NEED to check out the song they danced to, I had it on repeat while I wrote the party. OH: and this is NOT the end! I've got more =) Also, there's a few surprises next chapter ;-D**

**You can find links to the ring, necklace and so on on my profile. Check it out, it took me quite a while to choose everything. **

**NOW to the reviews: I can't believe I only have 12! I mean, hello? It took me an hour or so to figure out how to update! And 12 reviews is what I get? UNFAIR! I mean how long does it take you to click that damn little button and leave me a line or two? its not THAT hard! I need those reviews to write. Nobody told me if they wanted tatiana to die. I mean I can't even know how many people have clicked this! ITS SO FRUSTRATING  
**

**I hope you can at least tell me if you want them to be able to have kids. That would be really nice of you. **

**SOO PLEASE PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! Just one little review! I'll even read your fics and leave reviews if you want me to! PROMISE!**

**-Maria  
**


	5. Chapter 5

WOHOO the longest chapter ever!

Chapter 5

We spent the rest of the night dancing in each other's arms.

It was only a few days later that I actually realized we'd never finished telling Viktorias friends the story of the attack. I didn't really care, but still.

At around one or two at night people started saying goodbye and went home. We also got, like, millions of congratulations from Dimitris friends. I noticed Mark looking at me like he really wanted to tell me something, but he never really got to the point. Whatever, I thought, he'd tell me already if it was important.

Olena wouldn't let us help clean up anything, even though the whole backyard was full of the remains of the party. She sent us to bed, and we were more than happy to attend her orders.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

_I was in a big, bright room. The walls were white and the windows were big, letting in the sunshine. I was looking into a huge mirror, but the image was fuzzy. I squinted and suddenly the image was clearer. There I was, in my arm there was a cute little...baby?_

_It was a pretty little girl, and she was looking at me with an adorable smile on her face. She didn't seem to be older than a few months. _

_I got a whiff of Dimitris aftershave and in the next instant he was right there behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. I tried to turn around to wrap my free arm around his neck, but he was holding me too tightly._

_All of a sudden, the scenery changed. The bright room with the mirror vanished and instead I found myself surrounded by darkness. It wasn't very dark, I could still see, but it wasn't bright either. _

_The next thing I knew, the baby girl was gone. I looked around frantically and spotted her a few feet away from me. She was in Dimitris arms and crying. He wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at a woman beside him. It was...Tasha._

_And the way she was looking at him made me want to run over and stake that stupid cow, because, WHAT THE HELL? That was MY man over there!_

'Rose, Roza wake up! We're gonna miss the plane!', a beautiful voice pulled me out of the horrible dream. I blinked and saw him looking at me with a worried expression. 'Let me sleep!', I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. What was with the stupid headache? I didn't even drink that much! And, _gah_! What a dream to have after a night like _that_!

'Rose, do you seriously wanna miss the plane? Lissa will fly over and get us if we don't get home, and I'm pretty sure you'll want some food before going.', he told me. Ugh, he was right, I hated when he was right.

'Who cares? I wanna stay in bed with you. That's much better than going back to stupid court.', I told him childishly.

That's when he started tickling me. I giggled and let my defenses down. He sensed that and threw off the blanket. I tried to protest but he scooped me up into his arms bridal-style and carried me to the bathroom. 'You're stupid Russian who always has to get his way.', I told him and he laughed. 'And you love me anyway.', he teased. 'Mmmh...', I agreed.

After taking an extended shower together, I put on some skinny jeans and a black tank top. Then I put on a little make-up to conceal the tired rings under my eyes and brushed and blow-dried my hear the way Dimitri liked it.

Then we went down to get breakfast, and, surprisingly, Mark and Oksana were there. 'Good morning guys!', I greeted everyone happily and went to sit down to eat, but was stopped rather violently as little Paul came running into the kitchen and threw himself at me. I caught him and scooped him up into my arms. 'Morning comrade junior! How did you sleep?', I asked him, using my newly found nickname for him 'Auntie Roza!', he shouted worriedly, putting his tiny hands on my cheeks.

'Yeah? What is it?', I asked. I wondered why he was so worked up. He looked around the room and saw Dimitri leaning at the counter, watching us. Paul actually glared at him.

'Paul, tell me what's going on!', I demanded. He looked back at me 'Are you all right Auntie Roza?', he asked quietly. I frowned but answered anyway 'Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?', I asked him. Now this kid was really confusing me. 'Because', he said, glaring at Dimitri again 'you were shouting at uncle Dimka last night.'

_'No. Way. In. Hell!' _I thought. Oh, I'd been more than all right last night. And I'd been too loud. I knew Dimitri knew exactly what Paul had heard, because he looked horrified. And his sisters knew, too, obviously.

'So? Why were you shouting at him, if you weren't hurt? Or fighting?', Paul demanded to know.

'Umm, I, … I wasn't shouting at him. You know Dimitri would never make me need to shout at him, he's too scared I'll kick his butt.', I said earning a few chuckles. 'I was just er... having a nightmare.'

Oh _damn_, that was the worst lie – 'Oh. You should have drunk some hot chocolate if you had a nightmare. Mama always makes me some when I have bad dreams. It helps', he told me. Phew! I could almost feel the relief coming from Dimitri. And the amusement from his sisters.  
This is _so_ embarrassing.

I let Paul down and sat at the table beside Dimitri to eat. Paul ran off to the living room or to play or whatever, and Dimitri said 'I told you you were being too loud, Roza.' I blushed furiously as Viktoria giggled and Olena rolled her eyes. I glared at him 'I was _not. _Besides, even if I _was_, you'd have no one but yourself to blame.', he chuckled and Karolina made a fake gagging sound. 'I never heard you complain.', he countered. 'Ok, guys, could you stop this? I wanna eat.', Viktoria said disgustedly, and we thankfully dropped the subject and sat down to eat.

'I'm _so_ gonna miss this bread.', I told Dimitri as I buttered my fourth slice of Olena Belikovas wonderful self-made black bread. Oh yeah, embarrassment makes me hungry.

He grinned 'Don't worry, I still know how to make it.', he told me and I answered, 'Thank god. I wonder if you could teach me?', I asked hopefully. He shook his head, 'So you can burn the kitchen? No way. But you can help me if you do what I tell you to.', I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever. You're really unfair, comrade.' I was gonna get my way sooner or later.

Before he could complain about the nickname, Oksana said 'Rose, there is a special reason we're here today.'

I looked at her distractedly, her serious tone had caught my attention. 'Um, the awesome bread?', I asked hesitantly. She smiled, but didn't laugh 'No. I'll just get to the point, you two are leaving soon so I should get it over with. I have a friend who lives near the place where we believe St. Vladimir and Anna lived. He recently sent me something about them because he knows about me and Mark being shadowkissed.', she paused.

That didn't seem like she was getting to the point, because now I was confused. Just as I was about to ask her to _actually _get to the point, she went on. 'You see, Rose, he sent me one of Anna's diaries. And I read all of it and copied every entry I found interesting, so...I don't need it anymore. I thought about giving it to you yesterday at the party but then my friend called and said he needed the book back, because they want to put it into the museum at court. That's why I copied the whole thing for you, because there is something in it I think you'll find very … exciting.', she finished breathlessly.

'You lost me.', I told her and finished my coffee. Dimitri was looking at her expectantly, too, but she seemed to be finished. She just kept staring off into space thoughtfully, so I turned to Mark. 'What is she going on about?', I asked impatiently. 'Well, I guess you should read it for yourself. The flight is long and you'll probably appreciate the reading material.', he said, smiling.

Then he produced a thick folder and handed it to me. 'This is the copy. Remember to be careful with it, even though this is just a copy, it shouldn't fall into the wrong hands.'

I didn't have much time to ask anything after that, because Dimitri and I were late for our flight. We rushed through the goodbyes and Olena made me promise that I brought Dimitri back as soon as possible. I was especially sad to leave Viktoria. I'd miss our training sessions and talking and shopping with her. 'I'll miss you guys a lot.', I said at the door. Then we left, and I felt like I was leaving my home.

We'd called a taxi to get us to the airport, and the drive passed quickly. I'd put the diary into my purse, and was glad that I liked big purses, because this folder was _really_ thick. As we boarded the plane, I took it out and started reading immediately. I felt Dimitris gaze on me and looked up at him. Noticing his expression, I said 'Yeah, alright, I get it. Famous Rose Hathaway _reading. _Don't comment.' he laughed and pulled out a western novel.

Anna had had a very clean, elegant handwriting so reading the book – or rather folder – was easy.

_Monday 10th of August_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why Vladimir gave me a diary for my birthday. He told me to write something in here as often as I can. I don't know why he wants me to keep a diary, but I today I've decided to finally start doing it._

_Today was pretty much like any other day. I guarded Vladimir along with Guardian Aleksei Ivanov. He was as dedicated to guarding Vladimir as always. Sigh._

_Vladimir spent most of the day healing people with injuries and a few hours ago I felt so sad and angry like I always do when he uses magic a lot. He isn't even trying to use it less, and I can feel why. The magic feels too good to let it go. _

_Anyway, I kind of lost control over my emotions a few hours ago, and Aleksei knew what was happening right away. I just love him so, so much, he knew how to help me immediately. He pulled me away from Vladimir and quickly called someone to guard him while he 'took care of a problem'. Everyone knows about this craziness and also about my bond with Vladimir._

_He dragged me to his room, though at first I didn't want to go, because I was afraid of hurting him. He won though, as always and when we got there, he helped me get rid of those crazy feelings in that wonderful way of his. _

_Aleksei made love to me. _

I gasped and stopped reading for a second. 'Dimitri.', my voice was not more than a whisper. His head snapped up and he looked at me with worry in his eyes. 'What is it Roza? Are you al-', he started to panic and I quickly interrupted him. 'No, no, but read this.' I showed him the page I was reading.

He looked at the folder in my hands and started reading curiously. I knew when he'd reached the line I'd last read because his head snapped up and he looked at me with wide eyes. 'Rose! This is like, … I don't know... The easiest thing anyone could have come up with to get away from spirits darkness.', he said with excitement lacing his every word.

I grinned. 'And it's fun, too. I wonder if this is what Oksana meant.', 'I'm not sure, you should read the rest, too. You might find something else useful.', he said. I grimaced. I didn't like reading, but he was right. If Oksana only wanted me to know that part, she'd just copy that one page.

The rest of the entry was just boring stuff about how much she loved Aleksei and how the day ended, so I went on to the next entry.

_Thursday, 27th of August_

I read the date. She definitely didn't keep a very regular diary. Damn.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know it has been a while. I just can't seem to find the patience to sit around and write, but I'm writing now._

_I'm writing because I'm scared. Something is happening to me, and it's definitely not good. I've been throwing up almost every morning during the past week. I'm also eating lots, it seems as if I'm pregnant, but I can't be. I've only ever been with Aleksei and he's a damphir like me, so it's not possible._

_Vladimir has been eying me strangely for a while, too, but he's blocking the reason from the bond. It's getting pretty frustrating, and Aleksei worrying all the time doesn't help, either. I want to ask Vladimir if he sees anything unusual in my aura, but Aleksei is always around, and I don't want to worry him.  
_

I now understood why the folder was so thick – she'd used a whole page for each tiny, short entry.

_Sunday, 6th of September_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Aleksei had a day off to visit his family, so I took the opportunity to ask Vladimir why he was blocking me and if he knew what was happening to me, and his answer scares me._

_He told me, and these are his exact words, 'I think there is more to this bond than we see, Anna. Because what I see in your aura is wrong in everything we believe in, but also perfectly right. You have some explaining to do.' Instead of answering, I started crying, and Vladimir realized he'd scared me. _

_He never was very emotional, but when someone needed him to be, he was. So he comforted me and I told him about my fears. Then I asked him about what he meant when he mentioned my aura. He said 'You see, when a woman is pregnant, I see an almost pearly white around their stomach, and in their father's aura pearly clouds appear, almost invisible but still there. The white in both the mother and the fathers aura match. That's how I knew.  
You are pregnant, and I started looking around for the pearly clouds on every Moroi man I saw. I know I could have just asked you but I wanted you to find our yourself.'_

For a split second I wondered if Adrian knew this thing about seeing if someone was pregnant. It was kinda cool. But where was it leading? I read on eagerly.

_He didn't give me time to wonder what he was on about.'I didn't find the white clouds on any moroi man's aura. Not around the whole palace. I saw them in Aleksei's. And they match the color around your stomach perfectly._

_Anna, you're carrying another dhampir's child.', he told me matter-of-factly. I stared at him like he'd gone crazy, and – no point in denying it – he probably had. I started to protest, but he cut me off 'Anna, I know we have never heard of such a thing, but you know you've been throwing up and eating a lot lately. And I can **see **it. In your aura.'_

I gasped, not sure what to think of this. I felt Dimitris worried gaze on me, but I ignored him and read on.

_Well, I was pretty shocked, but then Vladimir explained to me that he is one hundred percent sure the reason why this was possible was that I'm 'shadowkissed'. He means the bond we share, and he said that there is no reason I should be afraid. My baby will be healthy, he said, and he also said it will be a dhampir. _

_But how can I not be scared? How am I going to explain this to Aleksei? What if he doesn't believe me? He's going to leave me when he finds out._

The entry ended there and I took my time to think about this, not bothering to turn the page. I took a shaky breath and looked at Dimitri. He was looking back at me, and I could see in his eyes that he knew I'd found out something big. 'Rose?', he asked. I gave him the folder and said 'Read this page. And don't get hysteric or anything, please.'

He read it quickly, his eyes getting wider and wider with each sentence he read.

An eternity later, he looked at me, with something in his eyes that I'd never seen before, but decided I liked a lot. 'Anna was shadowkissed. And so are you. She...she had a baby...with another dhampir.', he whispered. 'And so can I.', I told him. He pulled me to him and kissed me furiously and I kissed him back with the same passion. When we broke apart he took me on his lap, forgetting all about his western novel.

'We can have kids', he said with a huge smile on his face. I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again, of course I liked that and I stayed in his lap for pretty much the rest of the flight. I could see the stewardess glaring at me angrily whenever she walked by and saw us making out heavily – which was often – and I loved it – feeling like Dimitri was truly mine and nobody could take him away from me. Not that stupid stewardess, not Tasha, nobody.

I didn't finish reading the diary, but I promised myself to do that later, only wanting to celebrate that we could have kids after all...tiny little comrades. The thought brought a smile to my face, the dream from the morning long forgotten.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

'Rose!', Lissa screamed as if she'd gone mad. She threw herself into my arms and I caught her and spun her around in a circle. We were in mine and Dimitris room at court, Lissa and Christian had waited for us there.

'I missed you so much!', we both said at the same time after I set her onto her feet again. We took each others hands and jumped around like kids, squealing as if we'd gone mad. 'Rose I need to tell you something!', she shouted. We stopped jumping and squealing and I looked at her 'What is it? Tell me!', I commanded.

Instead of answering, she raised her hand and showed me the pretty golden ring on her finger. The diamonds on it were probably more expensive than the Titanic itself. 'I'm marrying Christian!', she screamed, and I hugged her fiercely again 'Oh my gosh Liss! That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you!', I shouted. When I released her, she looked shocked. 'Liss! What is it?', she was staring at my hand, and I slipped into her mind for, like, five seconds. She was looking at my ring.

'Oh, umm...yeah, Lissa...might as well tell you already...I'm marrying comrade over there.', I said and winked at him. He was standing a few feet away, with a baffled looking Christian beside him. Now it was time for her to congratulate me, and after that was settled – and we'd stopped jumping and squealing again – Fireboy came over to me and – surprising us all – hugged me. 'Congrats Rosie!', he said. 'Thanks, Firepants, you too.', I grinned at him. He really was my brother, in a way. Then I remembered something. 'Oh, do I need to tell you what will happen if you ever hurt my Lissa?', I asked. He grinned 'Umm, no I think there's no need to: You'll rip me apart with your bare hands and burn me. Something along those lines.', he said, with no trace of fear. I nodded, 'Good.'

Dimitri laughed and congratulated them. They returned his congratulations and suddenly Lissa had an idea. 'No, Liss! That's seriously not necessary!', I tried to stop her, but Fire pants seemed to have caught on, too, because he followed as Lissa made her way to Dimitri, both of them absolutely determined.

'Liss! Christian, please don't.', I pleaded. Lissa looked at me 'Sit on the bed and don't get up until I tell you to.', she compelled me, and I did as she asked, struggling to shake off the compulsion. They turned around and Christian said 'It's not your decision. And it _is _necessary.'

DPOV

I had no idea what the three of them were going on about. I didn't have to wonder long, though, because Lissa compelled Rose to sit on the bed and stay there, and then both of them stood in front of me, side by side. 'So.', Lissa began. 'I know you love Rose and everything, but this is a warning, and I won't repeat myself. Rose went through hell and back because of you, and I was there to watch it, unable to do anything about it. I know it isn't your fault they turned you, but remember: I didn't turn you back because I felt like it. Nor did I do it because I like you, don't get me wrong, I do like you, but I only changed you back because of Rose. I see that you're making her happy at the moment, but, Dimitri Belikov,', she said, using my full name for the first time ever. 'If you ever, _ever _in your whole life do _anything, anything at ALL _that hurts Rose, you'll have to deal with me.', she hissed, just loud enough for Rose to hear.

My heart rating picked up at her words, because, no matter how good a fighter I was, I knew what Christian could do with the fire – he'd already been able to restrain (and probably kill) me when I was still strigoi – and I knew what Lissa could do with spirit. I knew she could make me go through my worst nightmares with her powers. Hell, she could even kill me with them without anybody ever finding out – she'd just have to compel me.

Then Christian spoke 'The same goes for me.', he said, still absolutely determined. 'Just remember what I did when you were still strigoi. I can do that again, whenever I want, so you better make Rose happy. Understood?', he asked fiercely.

'Of course. I would never hurt Rose, you both know that.', I told them evenly.

'Good. Just making sure.', Lissa said and released Rose from her compulsion.

**A/N: WOOO I DID IT =) this chapter was pretty hard and I worked on it a lot, rewriting most of the scenes often :S but i did it ;D**

**I REALLY hope you like it, and PLEASE review! I wanna reach 30 REVIEWS until I've finished the next chapter. Also VERY IMPORTANT: This might all seem a little boring now, but I've got a HUGE idea and what's happening now needs to happen so my idea plays out nicely. If you want me to update FASTER this time, review. Whenever I read new Reviews, I WANT to write, so you see how much they help me =D**

-Maria


	6. Chapter 6

**PICS FOR OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!**

Chapter 6

RPOV

"Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir! How dare you use compulsion against me?', I screeched. She winced "I'm sorry. I _really_ am. I know I shouldn't have but you would never have let me talk to him if I didn't do that. You'd know through the bond, that's why I didn't think about it. Please don't be mad!", she pleaded.

I growled. "Promise me that you won't ever do this again!" She rolled her eyes, but said "I, Vasilisa Dragomir promise to never use compulsion against you _ever _again. Happy now?" I grinned. "Yep."

Lissa wasn't someone who broke promises. I knew she wouldn't do this again, so it was fine.

"So guys. How about we all go out to dinner tomorrow night?', Lissa asked. Dimitri and Christian, who had been talking about something looked at her. 'Err...sure, why not. What's the occasion?', Christian asked. He knew exactly what the occasion was, he was just teasing her. She glared at him. 'We have to announce that we got engaged. And Dimitri and Rose too. Let's invite Eddie, Adrian, Mia, … oh!', she turned to me excitedly 'We need to call your parents!"

Dimitri looked horrified, to say the least. "Why would I want to invite my parents?", I asked her carefully, questioning her sanity. Maybe spirit was getting to her more than I had thought. I pulled away some of the darkness she had.

_Rose! I know you just pulled away some of the darkness, and it really wasn't necessary. I'm not crazy, your mum is really sorry. She talked to us, and she seemed to have thought about it. It looked to me like she was really sorry and she seems to approve of Dimitri. _she said though the bond.

Aloud, she said, "I think it's time you finally spent some time with them. I know they weren't there for you so long, but they're still your parents.', she told me.

'And they really want to. They talked to Lissa and me.', Fireboy said seriously.

"Whatever. Invite them if you must. But don't expect me to talk to mum. Where do you guys wanna go?', I asked, looking at everyone. "There's a new restaurant at court. I'll make reservations!', Lissa said and jumped up, searching for her phone.

After they left, Dimitri and I unpacked and showered. I put on a pink nightie I got from Lissa, totally exhausted from the long flight and the horrible jet lag. Dimitri didn't seem to be any better, so we just went to bed early, forgetting about showing Lissa and Christian the folder from Mark and Oksana.

The next morning, we had to meet up with the Queen since she wanted to talk to us about our guarding jobs and what she had been up to while we were away. I hoped she was still on that weird nice being trip of hers. I had to admit that it was a little creepy, but that didn't mean I didn't like it.

As we walked into her throne room, some dude announced our names "Guardians Belikov and Hathaway." I seriously had no idea why that was necessary, but I shrugged it off, starting to daydream about being called Guardian Rose _Belikova_. I loved the sound of it. When she saw us, she smiled, and I wasn't sure if it was a fake smile or not. "Guardian Hathaway. Guardian Belikov. Please have a seat.", she said.

We sat down on a comfortable loveseat, and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. She sat on her throne and looked at me with a thoughtful expression, not talking at all. She suddenly seemed to notice something, and I hoped it wasn't the beautiful engagement ring on my finger that I'd forgotten to remove. Damn, this had gone so fast, we hadn't even talked about if we'd keep it from her. Next she looked a Dimitri, who was looking – or almost gazing – at me, seeming to be completely caught up in his thoughts.

"I see you two have gotten engaged. Congratulations. Is the date set already?", she asked suddenly, breaking the heavy silence and scaring me half to death. Dimitri was still in his daze. "Thank you, your Majesty. No, the date isn't set", he said, smiling. What the hell was up with him, he wasn't even nervous. I couldn't take I any longer. "Why?", I asked, staring her down. The Queen tore her gaze away from Dimitri and looked at me. The smile disappeared. "What do you mean, Guardian Hathaway?", she asked.

It took all my control not to jump up and slap her. "Why are you being so nice? You've always hated me, and all of a sudden you get Dimitri out of jail, send us on a vacation, and congratulate us to being engaged." I listed off. "And I'm asking you _why. _Are you up to something?" Dimitri shot me a glance that said _Rose. Calm down or this might end badly. _

Screw him and his god damned contro...– The angry thoughts dissolved as he put his hand on my arm, just lightly touching it. He was finally out of that daze and had noticed my distress. That light touch, along with his encouraging smile was enough to calm me down, and I looked to Tatiana patiently.

She gave me another one of those weird smiles, and again, I couldn't figure out if it was faked or not. It seemed real to me, but what did I know?

"That's a question I can only answer with a rather long explanation. Rose, I never said I hated you. I was worried to see how infatuated my nephew was with you, and I knew you didn't like him that way. I was scared you might hurt him, but now I see that you have worked it out. When I realized what was going on at the academy after Guardian Belikov brought back the princess and you, I knew. You see, I always ask about information from St. Vladimirs, so I knew everything about how your behavior changed when he started mentoring you. I suspected little, back then, and tried to write it off as nothing – I mean, my only informations came on paper, it's not like I could watch you two and figure it out.", she paused, and I stared at her with wide eyes. I could feel the astonishment radiating from Dimitri.

Looking back and forth between us, she continued "Then I saw the two of you at Viktor Dashkovs hearing. I know that nobody else noticed what was going on, but I'm good at reading people. I have to be. I could feel the tension as you two stood beside each other telling that lie about the necklace.", she sighed. I gaped at her, but she kept talking.

"Yes, I squeezed it out of Adrian a few weeks after the hearing. He was intoxicated, so he probably doesn't even remember telling me, but then I knew everything. I thought about it a lot, and realized that I had no right to interfere with any of this, so I kept quiet. I can see now that you never wanted to have anything to do with Adrian, and I know you are an amazing Guardian. Dimitri had been teaching you the control you needed to learn, and who was I to stop you from doing what you want, if doing what you want is exactly what I need you to do?

"I talked to Vasilisa and she told me about your plans to reassign and how both of you were still hell-bent on staying Guardians, even though things were so complicated. I decided to send you two away. Three weeks was longer than I needed to sort everything out with the other royals, but not enough for you. I know what you've been through. Vasilisa agreed to tell me about it all, after she figured out that it was only a matter of time before I found out the rest of your story. I guess she wanted somebody who knew the truth to tell me, not anyone who'd only heard rumors.", she paused again, giving me time to think. I wasn't angry with Lissa, just confused why she didn't tell me first, but figured Tatiana didn't let her.

I took a deep breath. "So, your Majesty," I began carefully, "You're saying that you know all about this crazy love story?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes at me, but she nodded and said "Kind of. Of course no details, and I'm pretty sure Vasilisa skipped lots of things that she knew you wouldn't want anyone to know, but I know the basics. I guess it's too late now to expel you or suspend Dimitri for being involved with an underage student like that, seeing as you are now eighteen and have graduated. I trust that you're going to guard your charges responsibly and not let your relationship intervene with anything. There's no point in hating you, Miss Hathaway. If you don't have any more questions, you are dismissed. The guardian outside will hand you a folder with the paperwork you need to do and who you will be trading shifts with." Suddenly, she seemed to remember something. "Oh yes, Vasilisa wants you two to move into the Dragomir wing. You should talk to her about that."

Then she let us leave. We were both stunned to silence and I barely remembered to say goodbye and thank her.

Back at our place, we did the paperwork and found out that Dimitri would indeed be Christians Guardian. I was going to be Lissas, alongside Eddie. I was totally happy when I realized I would get to work with one of my best friends ever. The Guardians we would be trading shifts were names Dimitri recognized, but I didn't. He said they were all very respectable and easy to work with.

I couldn't help but think about how many people he knew. It was downright ridiculous. When we were done with everything and had finally handed in the paperwork, it was time to get ready for dinner with the gang and – gulp – my parents.

I put on a really short black dress and styled my hair the way Dimitri liked. (Hey, if I was really pregnant, I was going to savor every minute that I still had my amazing body.)

My stake found its place in a garter and my keys, phone and money had to be squeezed into a tiny silver clutch. When I was all dressed, Dimitri said "Well, at least there's your hot outfit to take my mind off things and give me a reason to be happy tonight."

"What things?", I asked, confused. "The stuff the queen said, that we'll have to tell your parents that you said yes and that I might have gotten you pregnant at eighteen.", he listed off. I grinned "Don't worry, I'll protect you from their wrath. But what do you mean with 'you said yes'?" He smiled and shook his head, refusing to answer.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

The restaurant was really elegant. We gave them Christians name and a blonde waitress with no boobs who wouldn't stop flirting with Dimitri led us to the table. She didn't even look at me, and he didn't seem to notice her batting her eyelashes at him.

I was so annoyed with her that I suddenly threw in "Oh, Dimitri, I can't believe we're going to get married. I'm so happy!", he knew exactly what I was doing, but played along for my sake and said "Me too, Roza."

Aah, he was the best. He even gave me a kiss, to get on her nerves even more.

We reached the table and greeted everyone taking our seats as the waitress disappeared with pink cheeks and a last glare for me. "Jealous much, milaya?", he asked. I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, comrade." He chuckled and whispered into my ear "Then why could I exactly see how much you wanted to beat her up?" I didn't answer, but I guess that my pink cheeks were answer enough.

Everyone was there, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Tasha and even my parents. My mom smiled at me tentatively but didn't say anything, but Abe gave me an outright smile and said "Hey there kizim. What's up? How was your vacation?" I smiled back at both of them and told him "Nothing out of the ordinary, old man. My vacation was awesome."

I let Lissa order my food, too confused by the weird french names everything had. She got me a fancy steak with the fanciest-looking salad I'd ever seen and a delicious chocolate cake for dessert. She knew what I liked, so the portions weren't as small as I'd expected, and I was happy about that.

Christian ordered wine for everyone, but I poured some of mine on Dimitris whenever nobody was looking. Hey, I know I wasn't on duty but if I really _was_ pregnant then I wasn't taking any chances.

Somewhere around dessert, I started talking to Mia. She was dating Eddie now and seemed really happy. I was so glad that they had finally gotten together. All of a sudden, she stopped talking and stared at my hand. "Rose? Is that...an engagement ring?", she inquired, speaking way too loudly.

Well, _someone_ was bound to notice it, right? Everybody's eyes were on me and Dimitri now. What was really freaking me out was that my parents didn't look angry, but rather happy. "Erm...Mia, was that really necessary?" I asked her uncomfortably. "Oh my GOD! So it's true! You're marrying Dimitri, right?", she squealed. I nodded and blushed.

"Oooh!", she jumped up and walked over. I got up to hug her. That made everyone unfreeze and after everyone congratulated, even my parents and mum didn't even seem mad at Dimitri or anything...as if she'd know.

A little later Adrian asked "So, cousin and little dhampir, who's gonna tie the knot first?" "Huh, we don't really know. What do you say, Rose?", Lissa asked me. "I honestly have no idea."

I looked at Dimitri for help. I could see it in his eyes, he had an idea, and it was probably an awesome one. "You know what, Roza?", he asked. "What?"

"We could have a double wedding. You know, so you two don't need to fight over whose wedding is first." I loved his idea, and from the bond I could see how much Lissa loved it, too. So there was only one person left to agree.

"Christian? What do you say?", Lissa asked him. He shrugged. "Sure, that would be cool. This way, you and Rose are on honeymoon at the same time, so you don't have too much time to miss each other." he grinned at me. "As if I'd let you have time to miss anybody.", Dimitri whispered into my ear, making me blush. Damn, since when did I blush? The things he does to me.

We talked about it a lot and even planned a little, and soon everyone was ready to go. We went to a dance club and celebrated until everybody was so worn out or drunk (or both) that we had to let the guardians drive us back. Even Dimitri was a little groggy. On the way home, Liss and fire pants were all over each other and laughing at just about everything. She was so wasted. It was a really nice night, and I realized I wasn't going to miss the alcohol if I was actually pregnant.

As we got home, I suddenly remembered something. "We didn't ask Adrian to look at my aura! And we didn't tell them off for babbling to the queen", I shouted, startling Dimitri, who looked way more tired than I was. He'd had to drink my wine whenever someone put more into my glass, which had been often. "Why would we ask Adrian to look at your aura? And you can tell them off some other day, today was for celebrations." I rolled my eyes. "Since when are you the slow one, comrade? He could look at my aura and tell us if I'm pregnant!"

He smiled "We'll call him and Lissa first thing in the morning. They'll want to read that diary, too. And then he can tell you if you're pregnant. Calm down a little, Roza. You're way more excited about this than me." he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. When we broke apart to breathe, I said "Let's go to bed. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we can get up."

* *R**~VA~**D* *

"Dimitri wake _up!"_, I shook him. He groaned, sounding much like me when we were at the academy and he'd wake me up at ungodly times for training. "Come on, let's take a shower together.", I tried. His eyes flew open and I giggled. Not even ten seconds later he was at the bathroom door, looking at me expectantly. "Come on, what are you waiting for?", he asked.

Around an hour later, we were dressed and somewhat decent. Dimitris hangover wasn't bad, or so he claimed, so we had breakfast and then I called Ivashkov. He promised to be in our room as soon as he could, not even needing an explanation. He was awesome. I checked the bond, and Lissa and Christian were awake and had eaten already. I called them, and they arrived a few minutes later. They had Eddie and Mia in tow, thank god. I didn't want to do the explanation so often.

We all sat down in the living room, and everybody gave me curious looks. I sighed, but started telling them about the trip to Russia and the diary and everything. Dimitri helped me, but I did most of the talking. Adrian and Lissa demanded the folder with the diary, and I gave it to them. Lissa read out the few entries I'd read on the plane, and when she was done, she looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

She didn't bother with finishing the folder, but I knew she'd read it sooner or later.

She jumped up and hugged me, squealing "Rose! You can have kids! Oh my god I can't concentrate enough to see your aura! Damn Adrian tell us what you see!" I grinned at her and hugged her back "Calm down Liss! We don't know anything yet", I told her and released her. Adrian was squinting at me, as if he was trying to look through muddy water. "I'm supposed to see some pearly white stuff around you and the cradle-robber?", he asked. Before I could answer, Lissa said "Yeah, but I guess it would be very faint, since it's only been around a month since Dimitri is - ...back."

"Come on Ivashkov, can you see anything?", Eddie asked impatiently. Adrian continued squinting at me and Dimitri for another few seconds, and then smiled brightly. "Congrats, Belikov. You knocked her up at eighteen. Janine and Abe are gonna kill you. It was nice knowing you, dude.", he said lightly.

It took me a few seconds to process what he was saying, but when I got it, I jumped into Dimitris arms and kissed him fiercely. Then I jumped up and ran to Lissa, screaming "I'm gonna be a mum!" I hugged her, picked her up and spun her around in a circle. "Thanks for making me shadow kissed Liss!", I told her. Everyone laughed, but I didn't care. I was so, so happy. Next I hugged Adrian, then Eddie, Mia and even our little spitfire.

Then I ran back to Dimitri, not even a minute had passed since Adrian had spoken, and everybody was too busy staring at me or laughing at my reaction to say anything. He was up from the couch now, and caught me as I ran straight at him. His smile was huge, and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. He took me into his arms, bridal-style, and I threw my arms around his neck. "We're gonna be parents, Roza. Congrats, mummy.", he said and kissed me.

That seemed to snap my friends out of the daze they seemed to be in. Mia recovered first. "Jeez! Guys, get a room!" I giggled against Dimitris lips, and we broke apart, gasping for air. "Congrats, daddy.", I said quietly. He beamed at me calling him that, but set my back on my feet carefully. The next second, we were showered with congratulations, for the second time in two days. I couldn't wait to call the Belikovas and tell them the news.

If Yeva didn't tell them already.

Dimitri POV

I was ecstatic. Rose was going to have my baby, we were getting married, we had the perfect guarding jobs...and I suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I wished Ivan was here, he would not only make funny comments about me being "totally whipped" and "putty in my woman's hands", he'd also be extremely happy for me and probably insist on paying for a huge wedding. I knew he would love Rose like a little sister. I'd often glared at him for the comments he made, but now I missed them a lot.

Ivan had had something in common with Rose: He had always been able to make me smile. I pushed away the sad thought, knowing he wouldn't want me to b sad on a day like this.

After we got showered with congratulations, Mia had to leave, along with Adrian and Eddie (who would start guarding Lissa tomorrow along with Rose). They said they had stuff to do, which left us time to plan a certain wedding, or two. Lissa, Christian, Roza and I sat in the living room, discussing dates.

We soon settled for a date five weeks from now. Rose wanted to get married before the baby came, but didn't want so show, so five weeks was perfect. It gave her and Lissa enough time, but not too much. None of us wanted to wait.

We went to lunch together, and decided on the location of the wedding: The church on St. Vladimirs academy. It was a very important place for Christian and Lissa, but also for me and Rose, because St. Vladimirs is where we fell in love. Lissa gave Kirova a quick call, who agreed to let us use the church and the academy's grounds for the wedding. It would be a weekend anyway, so we wouldn't disrupt any lessons.

During lunch, Rose asked Lissa when we were going to Lehigh. "Well, Rose...", Lissa answered "We decided we want to go back to St. Vladimirs academy to teach. Christian's gonna teach offensive fire magic and I'm going to help where I can and look for spirit users around campus. If I find any, I'll teach them how to work it and how to deal with it. I'll also be learning politics as much as I can, so I can have my place in the quorum someday. What do you guys think about that?", she asked.

She was obviously very much hoping that we'd like to go, and, if I was being honest with myself, I loved the idea. They would be easy to guard at the academy and that way I could take better care of Rose and our baby. I was kind of surprised at how happy Rose was about everything. She seemed to radiate happiness, and I loved seeing her like that.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLY LONG WAIT! I had a really annoying writer's block, and I was able to get over it by the end of Easter break, but I didn't have time to write. *hangs head in shame ***

***pouts * I hope you don't hate me :S **

**!VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**1. I know this is all a little boring, but there's gonna be something amazing happening soon, and I can GUARANTEE you that idea has never been used by ANY fanfic writer on before. It is AWESOME =) I surprised myself when I had it xD**

**2. As I'm still not getting enough reviews, I'm posting questions about each chapter for you to answer. I know you guys are too lazy to compose actual reviews, so I'm making it ESPECIALLY EASY FOR YOU. It'll be mostly YES/NO questions, so PLEASE answer them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**IF I GET MORE REVIEWS I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN AND WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS! It's a win/win situation (=**

**Questions:**

**1.: Did you like Rose's reaction to being pregnant? (It was kind of what I'm probably gonna react like when I grow up and get married and find out I'm pregnant. I CAN'T imagine anybody reacting differently than this: being absolutely ecstatic. And I'm only fourteen...weird, huh?)**

**2.: Was the talk with the queen boring?**

**3.: Was the chapter boring or nice or did you hate it? (write 1 for _boring_ and 2 for _nice_, 3 if you _hate_ it... if you're too lazy to write the words. But DO write something!)**

**4.: Was it too cheesy?**

**5.: Do you want Comrade to teach Roza how to speak Russian? **

** If yes, do you want her to learn fast, or rather slow or something in the middle? (Again, 1 for being fast, 2 for slow, 3 for middle)**

**6.: Do you like this Question-review-idea I have come up with?**

**7.: Do I write horrible, bad, crappy or good? (1/2/3/4)**

**8.: Was the chapter too long, too short, or perfect? (1/2/3) (its around 600 words longer than the last)**

**9.: Are you angry with me for having to wait so long?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it has been 57 days and I'm freakin' SORRY! But this one is really long :D  
**

**Look at my profile for dresses and stuff  
**

**PS: Their conversation in the beginning was rewritten at least fifteen times, so if it's horrible, I'm Sorry :S**

**PPS: Random Song Quote that I love:**

**Oh my friend, we're older but no wiser, for in our hearts the dreams are still the same. -Mary Hopkin, Those were the days**

Chapter 7

Rose's point of view

After lunch we all went to Dimitri and my room and Lissa and Christian helped collect our stuff and drag it to the Dragomir wing. Christian had already moved into the prince/princess suite with Lissa, and we got a (way too huge) suite down the didn't take us long to get everything into the new apartment and I was quite annoyed to have to pack everything up again after just having unpacked.

Our new home had one huge master-bedroom with a private bathroom. In the luxurious bathroom there was a jacuzzi tub that was almost as big as our king-sized four-poster bed. We also had a kitchen with an adjoining dining room. Both were way too big and luxurious, but my best friend insisted. Last there were two empty bedrooms, a living room, another bathroom and a separate toilet.

It was all beautiful and surprisingly modern. The master-bedroom was held in black and white, with patches of purple here and there. On the floor, there was a thick white fitted carpet and I loved walking around on it especially when I was barefoot.

When we were finally done I put on a nightie and cuddled up on the comfortable bed with my Russian god. "Comrade?", I asked before he could fall asleep. "Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" He seemed pretty surprised at my question. "I don't know. I want a girl though. A tiny little you.", he told me with one of his rare full smiles.

I could imagine him with a little girl. He'd be like play dough in her tiny hands. I could see myself scolding my daughter for eating sweets before having dinner, and him handing her a cookie behind my back, just because he couldn't resist her pout. I smiled at the mental image. "But I want a boy. A little boy who looks just like you. And I have the feeling that it is a boy.", I said.

"You're wrong. It's a girl.", he disagreed. I shook my head. I wanted a boy who looked just like Dimitri, and I wanted to name him after Mason. "I know it's a boy, comrade. He's inside my belly so _I_ know better. And I don't think you want another _me_. The world wouldn't be able to handle another Hathaway woman. Plus, she'd be the most spoiled little monster in the world because of you. You would be play dough in her hands", I grinned.

He just rolled his eyes at me. "Firstly, don't call my daughter a monster, secondly, I PUT her there, so I know BEST, and thirdly, I'm already play dough in _your_ hands.", damn, he really did want a girl very much, and now I hoped it was a girl, too, just so he'd be happy. The odds were on his side, seeing as my mother's mother had only had a girl, my mum had only had a girl, and Dimitri's mother had _three_ girls.

I decided I didn't care if we had a boy or a girl. It was stupid to think about such a negligibility when I was barely two weeks along. _Anything could happen to my little comrade. _With that last thought I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning we got up early, dressed in our Guardian Uniforms and went to guard Lissa and Pyro. They insisted we had breakfast together and then we sat down in the Dragomir main living room to read the rest of Anna's diary. Adrian came too, seeing as he wanted to learn more about Spirit. I sat beside Dimitri and handed him the folder.

Taking turns to read aloud seemed like a good idea, and Dimitri started.

"So, Guys, this one was written a few weeks after the first one... with the aura thing.", he said before he started reading,

"_Dear Diary,_

_I've decided I cannot postpone it any longer. Vladimir told me that if I don't tell Alexei soon, he will...but I'm so scared. Of course he already has noticed that something is off, but I can't just bring myself to tell him. He will leave me, I can feel it."_

For a moment I really hoped Anna was wrong, but Dimitri didn't give me time to wonder, he just kept reading.

"_I asked Vladimir why he wants me to keep this diary. He seemed annoyed at my question, and gave me a very confusing answer. Even though he has learned to read my thoughts and emotions as well as I can read his, he doesn't think it's necessary to explain anything to me. Whatever I ask him, his answer is always some cryptic nonsense. He said, and I quote 'This will help someone who needs this information in the future. Nothing you need to worry about.', he really is frustrating. _

_I will tell Alexei tomorrow evening when we have time off together. I cannot postpone it any longer._

Well, this was short.", Dimitri said and handed the book to Lissa. "Hmm, he has learned to read her thoughts?", she asked with her eyes on me. "Looks like it. Why don't you try?" I suggested. She nodded and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Okay, repeat what I'm thinking.", I said experimentally repeating 'Christian Ozera has a tiny dick', In my head. I knew she had succeeded when her eyes flew open and she glared at me. "Rose! I will not repeat that! You have such a dirty mind, ew.", she complained. I chuckled.

Dimitri and Christian looked back and forth between the two of us, but we didn't bother to explain. Let them think whatever they want.

"Don't even think about abusing this new little power of yours. Princess or not, I do not want you in my head all the time, especially not at night. Some things aren't good for your innocent eyes.", I warned her, only half serious.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded and started reading, "Dear Diary,

_I told Alexei today. He did not believe me...he shouted at me and called me some horrible things. I feel so torn up inside. What am I going to do without him? I cannot raise a child alone...I just can't. And I don't know if I can live without him for very long. I can feel spirits darkness seep into me and I wonder what is happening to me. It is as if negative feelings make it worse, but how could that be possible? Vladimir never said anything about my own feelings having to do with spirits darkness..._

_So many questions and not a single answer. Alexei is leaving to go to his sister for a while, and he told me he won't come back. Vladimir told me that I have to get through this. I've been trying not to let the madness get me, but I feel like I'm standing at world's end, and a tiny push will bring me over the edge._"

Looks like Anna had been through hell because of this Alexei dude. I wondered how nobody had ever heard of him. I could imagine only too well how she must have felt.

There were many more entries, all of them short, and each of them stranger, sadder, and more melancholic than the last. She would occasionally write completely senseless stuff like Adrian would sometimes start babbling nonsense. We took turns reading though, feeling like we needed to know all of it.

Anna explained her days at Vladimir's castle, how she handled her pregnancy – which was making her moodier than ever, queasy, strange and hungry –, how she dealt with the darkness and loneliness. When she explained Vladimir dying Lissa teared up and I was close. A sorrowful silence engulfed the room.

One of the last few sheet protectors in the folder held an entry which made my fears come true.

It was my turn to read, and this page was full of dried stains of something. Tears? They made the whole thing blurry and hard to read. Her writing didn't seem so neat anymore.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Alexei is dead. He was in a carriage accident.", _my voice broke a little but I kept reading_ "I have had enough. I will not write again. This is my last entry. I cannot take it anymore, now that Vladimir is dead. He killed himself just to escape this madness and left me all alone. I have been trying to stay alive for long enough now. _

_I have had enough pain... There is no point! Not anymore, not for me. I cannot take care of this child when I can't even think clearly. Today I am going to attack a strigoi hideout I have located. I am going alone and I don't care that I am pregnant. _

_At least I will do something meaningful before I go...I will use the darkness for fighting again, it is the only thing it's good for. I don't want to live without Alexei and Vladimir, everything seems so lifeless and depressing... _

_There seems to be no life or happiness in the world.", _I paused and looked around, fighting tears that threatened to spill over. Lissa buried her face in Christians shoulder and sobbed quietly. I gulped and finished it quickly,

"_There is only darkness...and it's swallowing me._

_I'm surrounded by people all the time...but how come I feel so alone? I don't want to feel so alone._", the entry ended and I turned the page curiously. Surely Anna hadn't gone to Strigoi to let them kill her and her baby, had she?

But there was nothing. The last few sheet protectors held no copies of entries. They held papers and photos. Things like Anna's graduation diploma and birth certificates. There was also a death announcement for each of them, but nothing about Alexei.

I checked the dates. The death announcement was dated one day after the last entry in the diary. There was no birth certificate for a baby born in that year.

It seemed Saint Vladimir's Anna had not only killed herself, but also her unborn child.

After Vladimir committed suicide and her love left her alone and pregnant. The only thing I could suddenly think about was '_This could be me. It's all seems to be happening again. I'm shadowkissed, I'm with another dhampir, I'm pregnant...-'_

'Rose! Why are you crying?', someone snapped me out of my daze. I blinked and unconsciously touched my cheek and then looked at my hand. Sure enough, it came away glistening with tears. Jeez, now I was even crying! Soon I'm gonna eat like a - "EARTH TO ROSE!", Dimitri shouted, making me finally look at him.

"Thank god she hasn't left us yet. Jeez, what's up with you?", Christian asked. I shook my head and angrily wiped away the stupid tears with the back of my hand.

We all had lunch together, not talking much. Everyone was still thinking about Anna. Another few hours later, after dinner, our shifts ended and everyone went to do their thing I went to the bedroom and sat on the bed, looking at my hands and wondering. Why did we only now find out those things about Anna? Thinking about what she had done made me shudder. Would I do this if I ever got out of control like that? Would I go crazy if Lissa died before I did?

I remembered the one time when I was at my worst, overwhelmed with darkness and completely out of control...consumed by anger and blood lust. That day Dimitri had helped me, though, and I could recall how focused and controlled I had felt later, like he had taken the darkness away and put it away into a box. But would he really always be there to protect me? And what would happen if one day he wasn't? Would I hurt innocents?

"Roza?", Dimitris soft voice snapped me out of the daze I had been in "please talk to me. Are you okay?" I blinked and finally looked at him. "Huh?", I asked.

He sighed "Rose you haven't been listening or talking to anyone since we finished with that diary. Are you that sad because of Anna? We already knew she committed suicide." I flinched. "It's not that. It's just...I'm scared because I might end up like her. What if Lissa dies before I do? Will I go crazy too...?" He was shaking his head before I had finished talking "That won't happen. You're stronger than her and you have me. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.", he said, pulling me onto his lap and kissing my forehead.

I felt a little better. At least Dimitri didn't think I had cheated on him or something crazy like that. Plus, I won't let Lissa die first. Moroi live longer than Dhampirs anyway...

"It's gonna be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. Something in that last entry is making me wonder." he started, effectively distracting me from my worries. I tried to raise an eyebrow at him and failed. He chuckled at my pout "She said 'I will use the darkness for fighting'. Do you have any idea what that could mean?", he asked curiously.

Use the darkness for fighting. Could it be possible that Anna drew strengh from the darkness and used it to fight? That sounded pretty dangerous – what if she lost control of it and it consumed her? Maybe that was what had happened... "I haven't tried that before, but I guess it could be possible. I mean, using the darkness for fighting. We could try it out sometime.", I said, already plotting.

"No wait", he cut me off "I know you're planning already, and I don't think it's a good idea. It could be dangerous. Maybe doing this is what made Anna lose it."

"But it's worth a try.", I argued. He shook his head immediately. "Please? We'll just go to the gym and I'll see if I can do anything with it. Please Please I want to try it out. ", I tried. He groaned "Okay, fine. But if anything goes wrong you'll stop immediately. No evasions.", he said in his annoying mentor-y tone. I rolled my eyes theatrically and pulled him along with me.

When we arrived in the Gym I told him to wait and then attack me when I gave him a sign. Somehow I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling I had so long ago gotten used to, a slight hum, like an almost unnoticeable pressure on my chest. When Dimitri drew in a shocked breath, I knew it was working.

Opening my eyes, I looked down at my body. A strange dark smoke was around me, and it looked like it was visible to Dimitri too. "Attack me.", I commanded.

He hesitated, but lunged at me nonetheless, going for my left side. I dodged quickly and roundhouse kicked him on the chest. He stumbled a little from the impact and attacked me again. It was working, I could feel the strength I had. I was able to block every time he attacked without even breaking a sweat.

A few minutes later I got bored. My leg swept out, connecting with his ankles and throwing him off balance immediately. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, flat on his back with my stake right over his heart. "Dead.", I whispered in astonishment. It had been way too easy. I got off him and he sat up.

"Rose?", he asked breathlessly "Whatever you just did, you should definitely use it against Strigoi." I grinned. "So you didn't just let me win?", I asked, already knowing the answer. "No way. But...you were surrounded with some gray smoke...did you realize that? And how do you feel?", he asked. I nodded "Yeah. It looked creepy. But I'm not sure if that just helped releasing the darkness. I feel completely normal, other than the fact that I'm really hungry."

He rolled his eyes "When aren't you hungry?", he asked. I glared at him "I'm eating for two! I can be hungry all I want. Now get your lazy ass up and get food!" He grinned, but got up and a few minutes later I was stuffing my face with delicious pepperoni pizza.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

The next day we started planning. It was crazy, every day was a blur of decisions. Decide on the colors, the opening song, the dresses, bridesmaids, flowers, exact locations for this and that... I wanted to freak out. I would have, If it hadn't been for Dimitri always reminding me of how much I loved him. Which wasn't hard, really, I just had to think about him to remember why I was going through that hell.

Lissa thought it was fun to organize, but me? Let me fight a bunch of evil monsters and I'll be happy, but planning stuff was really not something I enjoyed.

Dimitri and I had even started talking about names, but we weren't sure yet. We were thinking about Ivan or Mason for a boy, in remembrance of our lost friends. Both of us also liked William. He insisted on thinking about girl names, too which I found ridiculous seeing as I felt exactly that my baby was a boy.

He was throwing around the names Lily, Jasmine, Blossom, Camille and other flower names. I did _not_ like them at _all_. If I really had a daughter she would certainly not have a flower name...I just wasn't sure what girl names I liked. Oh well. It's a boy anyway.

_A few weeks later_

Time was passing too slowly. We now had two days left for the wedding and both me and Lissa had found the dresses, picked the flower decoration, the cake, had decided where and how exactly everything was going to be done.

We weren't moving to Saint Vladimir's academy after all – the Queen wanted Lissa around to teach her politics and Christian of course would be with Lissa. He was going to start teaching a class for Moroi so that they could learn how to fight. Everyone who wanted could participate and I was going to help him with teaching them physical fighting, without there magic when I became too big to guard Lissa.

As I'd expected, Comrade was becoming horrifyingly overprotective, and I was only approximately five weeks along. I hoped he'd get over it after the wedding and our first appointment with the doctor (Which was after the honeymoon). I wasn't really showing and my dress made the incredibly tiny bump (which looked more like I'd eaten a little too much this morning) I had disappear.

I didn't have any morning sickness yet, though I was tiring a bit too easy for my liking. I couldn't even train, either, because my dear overprotective fiance wouldn't let me do anything but run (carefully) and swim (carefully). Sometimes he still let me lift weights and kick the hell out of a punching bag, but only if he was around. I was starting to get frustrated with him.

If I didn't love him so much, I'd have punched him by then, and I suspected he was probably going to start baby-talking in Russian soon. The thought made me want to kiss him. Or hit him. I wasn't sure.

* *R**~VA~**D* *

_Two days later_

This was probably the most talked-about wedding in Moroi/Dhampir history.

The last Dragomir princess (who possessed the long forgotten power of spirit, which enabled her to bring back the dead, heal injuries, see auras and visit other people's dreams) was marrying Lord Christian Ozera, whose parents had willingly become Strigoi.

Added to that, it was a double wedding where the other couple consisted of two _Dhampirs_, who were said Dragomir princess and Ozera Lord's guardians. By the way, those two Dhampirs could miraculously have children together.

And as if the mess wasn't crazy enough, one of the Dhampirs was a former Strigoi and the other had died once. Oh yeah, and, before I forget: The Dhampir guy was the former mentor of his bride, who in return was seven years younger than him.

Yeah, we were a messed-up bunch.

"What are you smiling at?", Lissa asked nervously. We were walking down the aisle together in half an hour. I quickly explained my thoughts to her and she laughed. "Oh Rose...you're the only one who could make me laugh in a situation like this." I rolled my eyes "What situation? We're just getting married.", I told her with my trademark devil-may-care smirk. "Geez Rose. Just shut up and walk me down the aisle.", she shot back.

"I think you got it wrong, sweetie. YOU are the one walking ME down the aisle.", I countered.

Before she could give me her smart ass reply, a familiar voice interrupted, "Why don't I walk the two of you down the aisle?", I spun around, and there he was. My mobster dad, Abe Mazur. He had been a surprisingly awesome father in the past few weeks.

He'd given me a credit card (an unlimited one that I could use for anything I wanted) and was spending time with me and Dimitri (and sometimes even mom) almost every weekend. In the beginning, we had taken Lissa and Christian to avoid awkward silences, but now that was not necessary anymore. I finally had my parents and they were spending time with me. I had everything I had ever dreamed of and more.

"Daddy!", I squealed and threw my arms around him, only now realizing how much I'd missed him. "Hello there kizim.", he said and hugged me back, surprised at me calling him daddy for the first time.

"You really want to walk us down the aisle, Mr Mazur? Both of us? TOGETHER? Like, at the same time?", Lissa fired her questions at him excitedly. Geez, you'd think he asked for a threesome with the two of us. I shuddered at the thought. _Rose you have such a dirty mind! I swear you are so, so, so EW!_

Yeah, she'd learned to read my mind.

'Of course Vasilisa. Unless you don't want me to. And I told you to call me Abe or Dad. You and Rose are just like sisters, and Rose is my daughter.' Instead of blushing like I expected she grinned and shrieked 'FINE! But do NOT call me Vasilisa. It's Lissa, Dad.' I giggled at her outburst, then turned back to Abe. "Dad, that would be awesome. Thanks so much." He smiled, "Thank _you _kizim. For letting me be a part of your life even though I missed the first eighteen years of it."

* *R**~VA~**D* *

The church was so full that it was almost _too_ full. Lissa had had to invite two to three members of each royal family. Then there were my parents, Eddie, Abe, Mia, a few guardians, Dimitris family, Jillian 'Jailbait' Mastrano and her mother, Adrian... the whole gang and more. The guest list was way too long but I was very surprised to see that four certain people had made it: Tamara, Lev, Denis and Artur.

Yes, I had invited my Strigoi hunting gang, and they were more than surprised to find out what had happened since they had seen me last. I realized that they had thought I'd be dead or Strigoi by now, and a week after sending the wedding invitation I had received a call from four astonished Russians, demanding to know if I trying to spoof them them.

Abe took our hands and led us down the aisle. As finally saw Dimitri, for the first time in a week (Because Lissa thought it would make the honeymoons better if we all didn't see each other for a week. I did NOT like that idea and neither did Christian and Dimitri, but she'd camped out in my room all the time and it had been fun, just like old times.) I couldn't help smiling like an idiot. He was smiling back at me, looking as dashing as ever in his tux, with his long brown hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck.

Darn it, I'd tried to persuade him to not tie it today, but does ever listen to me? Of course not.

Finally we reached them and Abe placed my hand in Dimitri's and Lissa's in Christian's. Then he went to his seat. I barely even glanced at Christian; I only had eyes for my Comrade.

Who cared that the whole Moroi world was badmouthing about our relationships? I was used to being talked about, and both Christian and Dimitri would get over it soon, too. We were the biggest bad ass guardians around after all. Who cared about gossiping Moroi? Definitely not me.

Before the priest started the traditional procedure, he asked 'Is there anyone here who objects to the marriage of these people? If so speak now or forever hold your peace.' I finally ripped my gaze off Dimitris eyes and looked around in the church, hissing 'Don't even think about it, y'all.' There were a few chuckles but nobody said a word. Good for them.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, and suddenly I found myself saying "I do.", with tears glistening in my eyes. Father Andrew declared us husbands and wives and then said "You may kiss the brides.", Christian and Lissa kept it simple and short because of the royal audience, but I ignored them all and threw my arms around Dimitri's neck, kissing him so passionately that the world around us disappeared. When he pulled away – at least five minutes later – I pouted and he grinned.

We held the reception at the huge lawn behind the church. Round tables and chairs were set up and in the middle there was a big free space – the dance floor. The opening song was Shania Twain's _Forever and for Always, _a song we had all agreed on with one consent after Lissa had suggested it.

After that song, I danced with Christian, my Dad, Adrian and any other guy who could say the words 'Can I cut in?', without getting slapped by me or killed by Dimitri. Finally I saw a face I'd missed a lot. I had hardly seen him in the past few weeks. 'Can I cut in?', he asked. I grinned 'You know, Eddie, I've heard this sentence at least fifty times today, but this is the one time I'm happy to hear it.', I told him. He smiled back, and it was just like old times.

While I danced with him, Dimitri went to take his turn with Karolina so I could talk to my old friend again for the first time in what seemed like years, but was actually only a few weeks. 'So, Hathaway. This is it, huh? You're married now', he said, spinning me around. 'It's Belikova now.', I corrected with a smile.

'I never thought I'd see the day you would get married. But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. You never do what people expect you to do.', he grinned. 'I can only agree with that, my friend.', I answered with a cheeky smile.

A little while after that, we cut the humongous cake and I ate three pieces of it. It was delicious, filled with chocolate and strawberries. Around midnight we had to go. It was time to go to the airport.

'Promise to not get killed and buy me something tasty in Paris.', I told Lissa before we boarded the plane.

She giggled 'Of course, Rose. Have fun and get a nice tan in Jamaica.' 'I will', I responded with a cheeky smile. We hugged a last time and then were off to the plane. Of course Abe had to get us his private jet, full with bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, fully stocked bar and flat-screen TVs.

"I can't believe the old man is really giving us his private jet.", I exclaimed as we took off. Dimitri smiled one of his rare full smiles "I can't believe he _owns _a private jet."

**A/N: Anonymous reviewer Cjrose: Thanks for the review, but I don't understand what you mean. Your review is a jumble of letters I don't get. Care to explain?**

**A BIG, MONSTROUS THANK YOU TO: kittenxxkisses! Your reviews are so awesome I could kiss you for them! I want more of those! To everyone, GO READ HER STORY 'You did WHAT?', It's so cool =)**

**So guys, I have no idea what to do about the honeymoons, so I guess I'll skip it altogether, unless you can help me of course :D**

**Questions: (Please leave the questions standing beside the answers when you review, it confuses me to read a yes/no beside a number. Just copy and paste ;D And delete what's in the parentheses, thanks)**

**1.: Do you guys like the outfits and stuff I picked out? (There's even Dimitri and Rose's place for the honeymoon!)**

**2.: Are you suspecting anything? (about what I'm planning)**

**3.: Liked this chapter? Why/Why not?**

**4.: How about the song they dance to, _Forever and for Always?_**

**6.: Preferred Genders and Names? (I LOVE William 3 But I'm not sure about girl names.)**


End file.
